


Fucking Beautiful

by ruskarmelita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Chubby Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Fat Anakin Skywalker, Fat Porn, Fat Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: You catch your rather fat but extremely beautiful boyfriend jerking off in the bathroom and you decide to help his problem by fucking him from behind.Or a fat kink that I'm now obsessed with as Anakin gets ravaged from behind as the reader appreciates justhowfat Anakin had gotten and just fucking loves it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Fucking Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havesomemore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havesomemore/gifts).



> I have an obvious _fucking_ problem now as I can't stop reading stories about fat Anakin and here I am past midnight while I should be heading to bed to get up early in the morning to go to work and I can't _stop_ writing about my new fantasy and it's because of someone _ahem_ who had opened up my eyes to this new kink. This work is dedicated to the said person.

“Ani? Ani - _what_ are you doing?” 

You found your rather fat but still sexy boyfriend trying to jerk himself off in your shared bathroom, his breathing labored as he tried to get through the heavy mass of his folds to get to his hidden erection. The sight of him huddled over the sink, his body slightly slumped forward with his legs apart as his hand was buried under all the fat of his big round belly made you twitch as your own erection threatened to escape from the confines of your loose pajama pants. 

“I- I’m…” he stuttered, his voice laced with his own arousal and a hint of desperation as he tried to work himself to come.

“Oh, _Ani_ ,” you chided, coming up behind your boyfriend as you enveloped him in a hug, your hands not even reaching all the way around his torso. He had gotten even larger in the last few months, his eating habits and lack of exercise due to the worldwide pandemic making you both very lazy. His coping mechanism for being out of work for months had made him eat nonstop and now his bulging belly and his very fat but plump ass hung loose, his big and round tits shaking from the motion of him jerking himself off. 

“God, _Ani_ , you know how this makes me feel,” you ground in his ear as you freed your erection and rubbed it against his plump ass which earned a scarce moan from your boyfriend. 

“Mhm,” Anakin tried to buck his hips against your cock. “I need you to _fuck_ me.”

You chuckled at his demanding tone, as your own hand tried to slid down past all the folds of his large belly, under all the weight of the fat until you found the prized possession in the form of a very slick cock, covered in Anakin’s precum as he continued to pump himself with his own hand. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. “Fuck me.”

“Then you need to be a _very_ good boy for me, Ani,” you whispered in his ear, continuing to stroke him as you playfully rubbed the head of your cock against his ass.

“I will be,” he whined. “I _am_ a good boy. Oh, _please_ \- “ he cried out, trying to grind himself against your cock, his ass jiggling in front of you.

You smirked at Anakin’s desperate tone, finally deciding to quit torturing your poor boyfriend and answer his well deserving pleas. 

“I need you to try and bend over,” you commanded and Anakin almost squealed in delight as he shifted his weight, pushing his back and ass further out from the sink, his large round belly preventing him to bend too much as the many folds pushed against the sink and spilled all around him, making hiss body jiggle in ripples. 

You coated your cock in the lube and then separated Ani’s fat cheeks of his ass to try and find his hole and you finally hit the mark when Anakin moaned at the contact of your cool fingers against his hot and very _tight_ hole. You pushed your finger inside of him, eliciting another moan from him and then another as you pushed in more fingers to make him loose. 

You loved everything about Ani, how big and round he’s gotten in the last two years you’ve known and dated him. You never thought that the idea of fat men would ever turn you on but here you were, practically gushing at the sight of changes in your boyfriend’s body. Anakin used to be so _fit_ and gorgeous when you first met him. The changes happened gradually but just in the last few months he really let himself loose and now looked four times the size of what he used to look like. 

He was still very gorgeous in your eyes but now the added weight of him brought other charms that you never thought fat men would possess. Like the way Anakin would breathe with labor when he would get aroused, or the way his large tits would feel so amazing in your hands as you liked to squeeze them, pinching his nipples and making the man under you undone in seconds. The way his belly would jiggle with each of his movements, his thighs making him staggeredly walk around the apartment. The way none of the clothes fit him anymore as he outgrew even the largest size you’ve recently bought for him, which forced him to walk practically naked around the apartment with just his underwear on which barely fit over his ass as it sometimes hung below his hips, letting his ass hung loose from the confines of the tight garment pushing against him.

But what you loved the most about your fat boyfriend was how _tight_ he still was, regardless of his outward size and how many times he’d ask you to fuck him during the week. You aligned yourself with his hole and then swiftly pushed yourself all the way in, feeling his anal muscles clench around you. You both moaned at the sensation and you stilled, letting Anakin adjust to your intrusion. It didn’t take long until Anakin started whining, attempting to grind himself on your cock. 

“Be _patient_ , Ani,” you chided, playfully smacking his ass which earned another low moan from your boyfriend, his fat jiggling around your buried cock deep inside of him. 

You shifted your hips, trying to bury yourself as deep as you could and then grabbed Ani by his soft and very large love handles as you started to thrust in and out of him, your balls slapping against his ass. Each movement was met by a very throaty moan from Anakin as he struggled for breath.

“ _Deeper_ , ah- please,” he begged and you tried to shift your cock but Ani’s fat prevented you from reaching him in the angle you knew he would enjoy the most.

“ _Fuck_ , Ani,” you grunted. “You’ve just gotten so fucking _big_.”

This only earned another low moan from Ani. He loved it when you called him big. It seemed he tried his hardest to get as big as he could get to please you. You’ve told him repeatedly how much you loved his new body and how you would continue enjoying him if he’s gotten even bigger for you. That seemed to be his nowaday goal as he continued to stuff himself with more junk food. 

“Ani, you’ve gotten so _fucking_ fat that I can’t even bury my cock all the way in,” you ground, attempting to get your crotch buried inside his ass. 

“Let - me - “ Anakin gasped through labored breaths as he shifted himself in front of the sink, trying to stick his ass out for your reach and almost slipped when his belly slid under him and put all the weight on the front of his body as it jiggled from under him. 

“Ah, _fuck_ , hold on,” you gasped as you grasped onto Anakin’s sides and started to fuck him with precise intensity, the only sound in the silent bathroom were both of your labored breaths and the sound of skin on skin slapping against one another as your balls continued to smack Ani’s fat ass. 

“I can’t - can’t hold on for much longer,” Anakin’s wheezed and you knew he meant he couldn’t support his heavy body much longer so you increased your pace until Ani’s muscles spasmed around your cock and you buried yourself all the way in with a final snap of your hips, releasing yourself inside his tight hole. 

Anakin moaned, his body convulsing from his own near orgasm and you sneaked your hand around the folds of his fat, seeking out his own arousal as you finally grasped him with your fingers and after few strokes made him undone in a heaping mess as Anakin’s hot seed coated your hand and underside of his large belly. 

You pulled out of him with a popping noise which elicited another low moan from your boyfriend and he finally collapsed on the cold tile of the bathroom floor, his body sprawled across in the most mesmerizing way. His tits moved with exertion as he tried to shift himself to look at you and you smiled when his blue eyes (gosh, how much you loved those eyes) looked at you with the most love you’ve ever seen in anyone else but him. 

“Anakin, you’re just so fucking _beautiful_ ,” you whispered as you lowered yourself on the floor next to him and then dipped your head towards his belly, rummaging through and lifting all the weight out of the way before you found what you were looking for, lapping at the product of Ani’s orgasm, cleaning himself off his own seed. 

“Ah - _fuck_ ,” he moaned, his body still twitching from being overly sensitive past his orgasm. 

You collected all of his seed and swallowed, humming at the taste of your boyfriend. He always had a distinct taste and you loved it. You placed small kisses along his thighs, moving upwards towards his large and round belly, stretch marks adorning his beautiful tanned skin as you worshipped them with your tongue, moving upwards towards his tight and pink nipples and you grasped one in your mouth, gently sucking on it and loving the sounds Anakin was making above your head. 

“You’re going - “ he still struggled for breath. “You’re going to make me _hard_ again.”

You smiled at him when you finally lifted your head towards his face. “Is that really so bad?” you innocently asked. Sometimes Ani would ask you to fuck him several times a day and you’d never said no to him. 

“No, I suppose it isn’t,” he softly answered with his own smile as you finally reached his lips and kissed him, his taste still fresh in your mouth. 

You continued to battle with his tongue, finally winning over as you sucked on him and then lightly bit his lower lip, swallowing Ani’s moans inside your mouth. You unconsciously started grinding your hips against the underside of his belly, your cock becoming hard once again and sticking into the fat flesh of his stomach. 

“Ready for me so soon?” he jokingly asked, feeling your need pressing against him.

You didn't answer him as you continued to kiss him. Your need could wait just a little while longer. You’d let Ani catch his breath first before resuming your activities. You had a whole day to just yourselves and you had plenty of time to thoroughly fuck Anakin as much as he wanted you to.


End file.
